


After Hours

by 830am



Series: growth [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Angst, Chris is a mess but binsung love him anyway, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/830am/pseuds/830am
Summary: This is a continuation of Studio B, but with less plot and more fucking.Chris likes making Changbin into a desperate, needy mess. He likes when Jisung pushes him down onto the bed. But what he doesn't like is the weird, suffocating feeling in his chest that might be something like... love?





	After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> if you want the backstory of how 3racha came together, read Studio B. if you just want to get on with the dirty stuff, you're in the right place. 
> 
> this is for my banana friends, who give me lots of spicy inspiration and beta my fics and are the best people. thank you always!

When he opened the door and stepped into the apartment, he found two boys sitting on the couch, far apart, guilty looks on their faces. He gave them an amused look.

"You two look like you just got caught making out in the stairwell in grade school," he said.

They blushed even deeper. Changbin squirmed uncomfortably.

"We, uh..." Changbin stuttered, "we wanted to wait for you, but... uh..."

"We got carried away," Jisung cut in. "And _Changbin_ already _came_ ." He shot Changbin an accusing look. "I told him to wait so you could join in, but he comes so quick!"

Changbin's cheeks were crimson. "Jeez, sorry..." he mumbled, shrinking into himself. "I can't help it."

Chris burst out laughing. He tossed his bag on the chair by the door and sank down next to Changbin, wrapping the smaller boy in his arms and nuzzling his hair. Changbin always smelled like the cherry blossom shampoo he bought from a boutique downtown. Chris loved it. He nosed Changbin's hair away from his cheek and kissed it, softly, over and over again until Changbin started laughing. Satisfied, Chris drew back. "You guys don't have to wait for me every time," he said. "We all like each other, right? So it's natural to mess around even when not all of us are here." He grinned. "I promise I won't get jealous."

Jisung heaved a sigh of relief. "Good, cause it's really hard to be around you guys all day and not get horny."

"You're horny all the time," Changbin snorted.  
Jisung shrugged, clearly unbothered.

Chris narrowed his eyes, biting his lip and giving Jisung a look. "So wait... you said _Changbin_ came already."

"Yeah, weren't you listening?"

"So that means... _you_ haven't come yet."

Jisung's eyes went wide. "Oh," he sputtered. "Yeah, no, I mean- no, I haven't."

Chris leaned over Changbin and placed his lips lightly against Jisung's neck. He felt Jisung shiver. "Well, I haven't either," he purred. His eyes flitted back to Changbin. "Maybe Changbin can help us."

"W-what do you want me to do?"

"Follow me."

 

 

 

 

Twenty minutes later they laid together in Changbin's bed, flushed and out of breath. “You know,” Chris said, trailing his fingers along Jisung's arm, “for making fun of Changbin earlier, you came pretty quickly, too.”

Jisung scowled. “Yeah, well, I was already worked up. It doesn't count!”

Chris and Changbin both laughed at him.

“I don't _always_ cum that quick,” Changbin said, after the laughter died down. “I just… I'm not used to this like you guys are.”

Chris kissed him. “Don't worry about it,” he said. “It's hot that we turn you on so much. Isn't it, Jisung?”

“Yeah. I didn't mean anything by it, Binnie.”

“Besides,” Chris continued, “Jisung just needs to learn how to edge you.”

Both of the other boys sputtered, Changbin in embarrassment and Jisung in indignation. Chris couldn't help the grin spreading across his face- he just loved how easy it was to tease them. He loved everything about them, actually.

_Woah._

Where did that come from?

Chris had never- _never_ \- used the l-word before. Not to his mom, not to his fake girlfriends in high school, and certainly never to any of his college hookups. He'd never even _thought_ it before. So where the fuck was this coming from? He didn't know why, but the realization make his stomach churn. He bolted upright in bed.

“I- um-”

He couldn't think of anything to say. “I forgot something. Sorry.” He hurried out of the room, running to his own bedroom and slamming the door shut.

He slid down the wall and collapsed on the floor. His heart was beating erratically and he felt sick. _What the fuck. What the fuck._

He didn't come out for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

After their talk, the three of them were more free with their affections. Chris managed to push away the feelings from his little episode, and the other two never asked him about it, although he could tell Changbin wanted to. He almost brought it up a few times, but Chris always pointedly changed the subject and Changbin stopped trying. Chris only felt a little bad.

He loved the new dynamic to their relationship. It was the most satisfying when they were all three of them together, but it was exciting to explore Jisung's and Changbin's quirks individually. They shared things with him that they were too embarrassed to share with each other. Jisung and Changbin's relationship was more complicated- they had been friends for almost four years now, with hidden feelings for at least two from what Chris had gathered. Their relationship was built on being normal guy friends. It was hard to get over that boundary.

So he was the one who got to know them, who teased out their kinks and their secret desires, then wove them into their times together. He was like a bridge.

Changbin was cute and shy and surprisingly needy. When they were all together he tried to pretend like he knew what he was doing, but when he and Chris were alone he let Chris take care of him without any pretenses. Chris treated him gently, asking him what felt good and what didn't and introducing new things here and there. He took particular pleasure in drawing their time together out, bringing Changbin to the edge in minutes and then pulling back. Over and over again.

“ _Please,”_ Changbin begged. It was so easy to get him to beg. It was so easy to turn him into a mess. Chris had to hold himself back so much- his instinct was to just keep pushing, keep teasing, like so many people had done to him until he was a crying mess. But again and again he had to remind himself that this wasn't just a fuckbuddy. He couldn't break him. He had to be careful.

Chris licked a line up Changbin's inner thigh. He was laying between the other boy's legs. “Please what, baby?” Changbin liked being called pet names while they messed around. If he ever did that to Jisung, it would only end in laughter.

Changbin just whimpered. “You _know_ what,” he pleaded.

Chris knew. Of course he knew. But he wanted to make Changbin say it. He might not be able to wreck the boy, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease him a little _._ “Hmmm,” he drawled, sucking on the pale skin just above Changbin's knee. “No, sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Please… give you another hickey?” He sucked a little harder and Changbin squirmed.

“ _No,_ ” he panted. He strained his hips upward, his cock so hard it was nearly laying flat against his belly. “Please… make me come,” he groaned. He looked so vulnerable- his hands were clutching at the sheets so hard his knuckles were white, he could barely keep his eyes open, and his cheeks were afire.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Chris said with a smile on his lips. Changbin's cock was leaking all over his stomach. Chris swiped some away with his left middle finger, spreading it around, then took Changbin's erection in his mouth. As he sucked, he took his finger and brought it to Changbin's asshole, rubbing the skin there lightly. Changbin froze.

Chris pulled his mouth off, studying Changbin's face carefully. “Is this okay?” he asked. “I can stop if you want me to.”

At his words, Changbin relaxed. He shook his head. “No, I'm okay.” He gulped and looked away. “Y-you can.. go inside, too.”

Chris almost moaned at that but he caught himself. Changbin was so _innocent._ So new, so naive. It turned him on more than he ever let Changbin know. He knew that as soft and pliant as the boy was in bed, he'd still get huffy about it if he knew. So instead Chris just kissed the inside of Changbin's thigh and played with him, finger gliding across the tight, puckered skin of his entrance and the smooth skin of his perineum and the underside of his sac. Changbin shivered and brought his hand down to his dick, ghosting his fingers over his length, not really touching himself. Chris had learned this, too- Changbin loved lightness and suggestiveness more than direct, hard contact. Until he was about to cum, of course.

Chris let him attend to himself and focused on Changbin's hole instead. Experimentally, he pressed against the ring of muscle. Not forcing himself in- just pressing. His other hand was caressing Changbin's thigh, hip bone, stomach; anywhere he could reach. He wanted Changbin to be relaxed.

When Changbin's muscle finally stopped resisting him, Chris slid his finger inside.

“ _Hhh!”_

Changbin drew in a sharp breath and shut his eyes but didn't say anything. His fingers closed tightly around his dick, just holding it, unmoving. Chris held his finger still and kissed all over Changbin's skin, trying to distract him from any pain. The other boy's asshole was squeezing tight around his finger.

“Try to relax,” Chris whispered.

Changbin just nodded, letting go of his cock and letting his whole body soften. Chris felt it from the inside. “Have you ever done this before? To yourself?”

“Uh-uh.” Changbin shook his head.

Chris wasn't really surprised. From what Jisung had told him, Changbin had only ever dated girls. That's why their feelings took so long to surface- Jisung thought Changbin would never be interested in him because he was a guy, and Changbin had no idea how to come out to Jisung. After talking to Changbin about it, though, Chris got the feeling that Changbin never really felt anything for the girls he dated. That's why he never went very far with them. He didn't seem to know what he wanted.

Until now.

Chris pushed his finger in all the way, then curled it upwards towards Changbin's stomach. It was easy enough to find the prostate with your finger. Dick was a different story.

There was no reaction, so Chris pressed in deeper, digging his knuckles against Changbin's ass to get his finger all the way in. Then he curled again, and-

_“Ah!”_ Changbin cried.

_Success._ He started a steady rhythm, Changbin's entire body twitching every single time. It was amazing to watch, and Chris grinded against the bed a little, trying to satisfy the growing ache in his cock.

“Does it feel good?”

“ _Hhn-_ yes- it- feels- _a-ah!!-_ good-” Changbin gasped in between thrusts.

“Do you wanna cum for me?”

“ _Yes_ , fuck, p-please- make- m-me- _ah, fuck- hhhn-_ cum!”

Chris grabbed Changbin's cock with his other hand, pumping it to the same rhythm of his finger thrusting and curling inside of the boy's ass. It only took seconds for Changbin to cum.

“ _C-Chris-!”_ he cried out, fingers scrabbling at the sheets and legs tensing around Chris's body almost painfully as cum spurted from his cockhead. After the first few shots pumped out Chris stilled his finger, knowing it would soon be incredibly sensitive, and just finished out Changbin's orgasm with his hand. As soon as the boy stopped shooting, Chris took a second to focus on himself- he tensed up his muscles and thrust against the bed until he came, all over the inside of his underwear. He let out a hiss and rested his forehead on Changbin's stomach to catch his breath. Changbin's hand reached down to caress the back of his head.

“That felt amazing,” he breathed. “Chris, you're amazing.”

Chris didn't respond. Changbin was always emotional after he came. Better not to get into that. He didn't want a repeat of that one night…

If Changbin was ever disappointed by Chris's silence, he never mentioned it.

 

 

 

 

Jisung was almost the exact opposite. It was funny, really, how different the two were. It made Chris want to see how they acted together when he wasn't around.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” Jisung purred. Or, tried to. It still sounded a little awkward coming out of his mouth.

Chris hid his amusement. “You,” he answered. “I want your cock.”

Jisung groaned, stroking himself harder. It turned out that Jisung had a bit of a voyeurism kink- he liked to watch Chris put on a show for him, hand relentless on his own erection until he was almost at the edge. It was actually kind of endearing- Jisung couldn't hide how much literally _everything_ turned him on. He was always eager, always excited, always hard and ready to go.

“Show me,” Jisung said, biting his lip. “Show me how bad you want it.”

Usually Chris would crawl over to him now, pushing away Jisung's hands and taking over. But… he was feeling a little wicked today. Edgy. In the past this was when he'd get fucked up and head over to a hookup's place, saying things he hoped he wouldn't remember the next day. Just to scratch that _itch._ He couldn't do that anymore, but he felt like Jisung was ready for something a little more… interesting.

So Chris leaned back against the headboard of Jisung's bed and stuck his fingers in his mouth. The middle and ring finger, all the way down, almost making himself gag. When they were coated with the thick, viscous saliva that came from deep in the back of his throat, he pulled them out and snaked them behind him.

Keeping eye contact with Jisung, he opened his legs. The other boy's eyes went wide when he saw, and Chris once again had to stop from smiling. He knew he looked good. He kept himself smooth and groomed, and he'd watched himself in the mirror enough times to know what Jisung was seeing right now.

“I want it _so_ bad,” Chris said, his voice low. He slipped a finger inside of himself, making an obscene moan and arching his back. He could almost _see_ the hair along Jisung's arms stand up. He lifted his hips up and pushed in a second finger, moaning again, feeling himself open up. Jisung's eyes were burning holes in him, he was staring so hard. His hand had actually stopped moving. Chris felt powerful. “ _Jisung,_ ” he moaned, sliding his fingers in and out. “I want your cock so bad. More than _anything_ .” He was panting now. “I want you inside of me, w-want you to- _ah!-_ fill me up, fuck me so hard I can't walk-” He closed his eyes, half because he knew it looked hot and half because he was getting into it for real. “Jisungie- I want your cum, I want you to- _hhng-_ fucking _ruin_ me-”

He heard a sharp gasp and an, “oh, _shit!”_  and opened his eyes just in time to see Jisung cum, a panicked look on his face as he stared down at himself. He obviously didn't mean to cum so soon.

“Fuck _,”_ Jisung cursed. “Chris, that was so- so _dirty.”_

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. _If he thinks_ that _was dirty, he's gonna have a heart attack when we get to the_ real _fucked up stuff._ Part of him was a little disappointed- he _did_ like to be dominated every once in awhile, but so far Jisung hadn't shown the skill for it. But Chris just had to remind himself that Jisung was new to this kind of stuff. He just needed time… and training.

“Jisung.”

“Huh?” Jisung looked at him, sweaty and wide-eyed and wiping the cum from his hand on the sheets.

“What do you want me to do right now?”

Chris was still leaning back against the headboard with two fingers buried in his ass and a half-hard dick. Jisung needed to learn to take care of his partner instead of just focusing on chasing his own nut all the time.

“ _Oh,”_ Jisung said. “Um. Right.” To Chris's surprise, Jisung crawled towards him on the bed. He pushed Chris down, wrapping one hand around the back of Chris's head and the other around his cock. He pressed his lips to Chris's neck. “I want you to fuck yourself while I jack you off, baby.”

Chris hardened instantly. Jisung taking control was… _wow._

Jisung set the same pace he used on himself, hard and fast and rhythmless. “I can't wait to fuck you,” he breathed against Chris's neck. “I can't wait to have my dick inside that tight little hole.” He stroked relentlessly, never slowing. Chris whimpered at his touch, his words. He didn't know Jisung had this in him. “I'm so close,” Chris mumbled.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard,” Jisung was speaking in one long, unending sentence. His breath was hot on Chris's skin. “You and Changbin too, I'm gonna fuck you both-”

Changbin's name set a fire inside of Chris's belly and he came, fingers pressing hard inside of himself and Jisung's hurried grip not slowing down on his dick. He came all over Jisung's hand, whimpering and pulling away from the other boy's touch.

“Wow,” Chris panted. “Jisung, I… wow.”

Jisung smiled down at him, then rolled onto his side. “I can't wait to fuck you for real,” he said.

Chris let out a snort, too tired to actually laugh. “We should definitely wait for Changbin for that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jisung laced his fingers with Chris's. “I hope it's soon, though.”

 

 

 

 

Over the next few days, Chris couldn't stop thinking about what Jisung said. The image of Jisung fucking Changbin, then pulling out and blowing his load inside of Chris, kept him company in the shower and before he fell asleep at night.

But he knew that Changbin wasn't ready for that. As much as he and Jisung might want it, they had to take it slow.

That didn't mean they had to wait to fuck, though. Chris had an idea.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, are you guys both gonna be around tonight?” Chris asked nonchalantly during breakfast.

“Yeah,” Changbin said, putting his plate in the dishwasher. “I have a group project thing but I'll be back around seven or something.”

Jisung blinked at him sleepily from across the table. “Hnnngh,” he moaned. “I don't wanna go to class.”

Changbin kicked the back of his chair. “You'd better go, you asshole. You said your parents won't pay for another semester if you fail.”

“Eh, that wouldn't be so bad,” Jisung said. “Then Chris and I could work on music all day instead of going to stupid class.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “I still have work.”

“Quit! 3racha is blowing up. Let Changbin pay the bills for awhile.”

Changbin kicked him again. “Get dressed and go, I'm not your fucking sugar daddy.”

“Hot,” Jisung said. Changbin groaned and Jisung laughed into his cereal. “I'm leaving,” he said, rolling his eyes. Before he walked out of the kitchen, he hesitated. Jisung noticed and stopped eating, tilting his head and poking his own cheek. Changbin shuffled a bit, blushing, then leaned down and kissed him there. “Bye,” he mumbled.

Chris stood up and walked to Changbin's side, putting a hand on his waist and leaning in to kiss him on the lips. When he pulled away, Changbin let out the tiniest giggle. He quickly coughed to cover it up and moved to leave, but Chris caught his hand. He leaned in close, touching his lips lightly to the younger boy's neck and feeling him shiver. “I'll be waiting for you tonight,” Chris whispered. He let go and stepped back, dropping himself into Jisung's lap and wrapping his arms around Jisung's neck. “We both will.”

Changbin was blushing from the tips of his ears down to his neck. He stood there for a moment, mouth slightly open, then hurried for the door.

The youngest boy laughed. “He's so funny. I love embarrassing him.” He ran his hands underneath Chris's shirt. “Do you wanna go back to bed?”

Chris grabbed the hands with his own and pulled them out. He kissed Jisung, cringing inwardly at the remnants of sweetened milk on his lips, then stood up. “You need to go to class,” he said.

Jisung pouted at him. “You too?!” he whined. “Man, it's like living with my parents.”

Chris stared at him. “Jisung, _ew_ . _Please_ never make that comparison again. My dick literally just retracted _inside_ of my body.”

“Ugh, _fine._ I'll go to _class._ ” Jisung hopped out of his chair and dropped his bowl in the sink. When he passed Chris his hand darted out and cupped Chris between the legs. He gave it a playful squeeze. “Liar,” he laughed. “It's still here.”

Now it was Chris's turn to roll his eyes. “You're hopeless.” It didn't stop him from grinding into Jisung's touch, though. “Hey,” he said, slightly breathless, “can you do me a favor?”

The other boy's hand stilled. “Yeah, anything. What's up?”

“I need you out of the apartment for a little bit before Binnie gets back. Like an hour or something.”

Jisung studied him for a moment and then shrugged. “Sure. Why though?”

Chris grinned. “It's a surprise.”

 

 

 

 

He prepared well for them. It had been awhile since he'd gone through his little ritual, and it was kind of nice to return to something familiar. His body knew the routine-- and what came after-- and he kept getting hard randomly. He teased himself a little bit here and there, letting himself enjoy the process.

In the past, he would sometimes slip in a little toy beforehand, so he didn't need any prep. But the initial stretch was one of his favorite parts of the whole thing, and he didn't want to do it alone. Especially since it had been so long… and it was going to be their first time together. He thought about it, in the shower, and stroked himself lazily as he imagined Changbin's little moans and Jisung's wide eyes. It was the third or fourth time he'd touched himself in the past thirty minutes, and it took no time at all for him to get close. He inhaled deeply, the feeling filling his whole body, then let go of himself. _Not yet._

It was almost seven. Chris's skin was soft and shaved, and he felt clean all over. The new soap he'd used smelled faintly of something herbal and woodsy, and when he sniffed his wrist the scent filled his nostrils. _Jisung will like this,_ he thought with a twitch of his lips. Changbin preferred floral scents.

He arranged everything on the small table in his room. They would probably be more comfortable in Changbin's large bed, but it had to be this way. It had to be him, taking them both in. Together.

“Hello?”

Changbin's voice rang out in the hall. Chris heard his keys clang into the metal dish they kept by the door, followed immediately by a large _thump_ that must be Jisung's bag getting tossed to the floor. Chris's cock twitched in anticipation.

“In here,” he called.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Chris, naked and leaning back against the headboard, drew his legs up and wrapped a hand around himself again. He was painfully hard.

When the others appeared in the doorway, they gasped.

“I've been waiting for you,” Chris said in a low, husky voice, stroking himself. He opened his legs so they could see everything. “I’ve been so _lonely,_ all by myself.”

Jisung was the first to react. He went straight to the bed, dragging Changbin by the hand. “We're here now,” he said, pushing aside Chris's hand and taking over stroking him. Chris lifted his chin up to meet Jisung's mouth. The other boy kissed him eagerly.

Changbin stood at the end of the bed, hesitant and blushing, just like always. He always needed a little bit of encouragement.

“Changbin,” Chris moaned into Jisung's mouth. He broke the kiss to look around Jisung's fluffy hair, making eye contact with the smaller boy. “Please.”

Jisung got the hint and moved aside. When Changbin still didn't move, Jisung crawled towards him, getting to his knees at the end of the bed so they were the same height. Chris was surprised to see that Jisung softened instantly with the third boy- he took Changbin's hand and laced their fingers together as he leaned in and kissed the crook of his neck. Changbin relaxed into the kiss, tilting his head back and letting out a small breath. Chris liked watching them.

Jisung pulled Changbin's shirt over his head, then did the same with his own. He latched on to Changbin's neck again as he undid the other boy's pants, letting them fall to the floor. Only then did he pull Changbin towards him, onto the bed. A dark purple bruise shone on his neck where Jisung's lips had been just a moment ago, and Changbin rubbed it with a frown. “Don't give me hickeys,” he grumbled.

“You like it, don't lie,” Jisung teased.

Changbin huffed and turned away from the youngest of their trio, climbing up to fit himself next to Chris instead. He was like a dark little cat, curling up next to its owner, all of their limbs fitting against each other just where they should. Changbin's hand- bigger than Chris's own, somehow- spread over Chris's chest, lightly circling his thumb over Chris's nipple. Nipple play didn't do a lot for Chris, but Changbin liked it. And it felt nice enough.

Jisung flopped down on his other side, exactly the opposite of Changbin- like a big, overexcited puppy. He put his nose under Chris's arm and inhaled deeply. “You smell good,” he said. Changbin lifted his head and wrinkled his nose at the youngest. “Gross,” he said.

Jisung scowled at him. “You had your face buried in my armpit last time--”

“Shut up!” Changbin hissed. He was beet red.

Chris laughed and tilted Changbin's head up, kissing the pout away from his lips. “Shhh,” he breathed. “Relax and enjoy your present.”

“Present?” Changbin and Jisung both perked up.

“What is it?” Jisung asked.

A lazy, slow smile spread over Chris's face and he took his arms away from the other two to stroke himself. “Me,” he purred.

Jisung sucked air through his teeth. “ _Finally,”_ he moaned. He clambered on top of Chris on all fours, limbs knocking against Changbin's. Jisung's cock was already hard and curved prettily underneath him. He rutted against Chris, already whining. “Wanna be inside you.”

Chris reached down and grabbed hold of Jisung, positioning him against his entrance. Jisung pressed, a groan escaping both of them. The pressure felt amazing. He could have taken Jisung like this, but he wanted to set a good example for Changbin. So he blindly reached out to the bedside table, fumbling around until his hand closed on a small, slippery bottle. He passed it to Jisung who expertly flipped open the cap and had himself coated in no time. Changbin was propped up on his elbows, watching them.

Chris felt like he was high. There was nothing quite like this moment-- so, _so_ close to being filled, wanting it desperately and knowing it was just seconds away. His breath caught in his chest and he scrabbled for purchase in the sheets, one of his hands finding Changbin's and squeezing it tightly.

When Jisung finally pushed inside him, Chris fell apart. He'd been holding himself together for so fucking long, and he'd _missed_ this. He forgot Changbin beside him, even forgot Jisung on top of him and all he felt was being filled. His eyelids fluttered and he tossed his head back, a low, continuous moan escaping from his throat. He didn't expect Jisung to be good at this. But the cock inside of him stay buried for a second before pulling out just slightly and then started rocking back forth like that, more like grinding inside of him instead of thrusting in and out. It hit his prostate immediately and just _stayed_ there, pressing and pushing and driving Chris insane. His eyes flew open and he gasped. “J-J-Jisung,” he stuttered, clutching at the boy's arms. “ _Fuck.”_

“Tight,” Jisung mumbled, stilling for a moment to dip his head and nuzzle at Chris's neck. “So tight, hyung.” He pushed himself all the way in again, grunting. “Feels so good.” The pressure made Chris see spots.

Jisung pulled back suddenly, sitting on his haunches and pulling Chris's thighs up to rest on top of his own, exposing his hole. The change cleared Chris's head and he glanced over at Changbin beside them.

The smallest boy was watching them intently, fingers in his mouth, absentmindedly sucking on them and his other hand running a finger lightly up and down his length. His fringe was in his eyes but he didn't seem to notice.

Jisung's gaze followed his, and when he saw Changbin he cooed. “Look,” he said, drawing Changbin's fingers out of his mouth. “Binnie, look how pretty Chris is.”

Changbin got to his knees and pressed close to Jisung, looking over Jisung's shoulder at Chris exposed beneath them. He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth.

Jisung grabbed himself and pressed his tip against Chris's hole. The ring of muscle resisted him for a brief moment, and then it sucked him in. Chris hissed. “ _Tease,”_ he accused through gritted teeth.

“He takes it so well,” Jisung said to Changbin, completely ignoring Chris's words. The power play turned Chris on even more and he pumped himself desperately, eyes squeezing shut.

“Don't you wanna try, Binnie?” Jisung asked. He pulled out again, rubbing his dick around Chris's entrance. “I wanna watch you.”

“I… can I?”

Chris answered for himself. “Changbin _, please,_ ” he breathed. “Want you inside me.”

Chris could see Changbin's throat bob as he swallowed. Jisung moved out of the way, and guided Changbin to fill the space. His dark, flushed cock was hard and leaking.

Chris reached up and cupped Changbin's cheek. “I want this,” he whispered. “I want you.”

Changbin bit his lip again. It was starting to look swollen. “Me too,” he said, but he sounded unsure.

His hesitancy snapped Chris out of his fucked-out haze. “We don't have to,” he said quickly. “We can wait, baby.” He started to sit up, but Changbin started shaking his head.

“I-I want to,” he said. “Just... I don't know… what to do.”

Jisung was at his side before he even finished, and Chris's heart warmed. “I'll help you,” Jisung said softly. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeezed some out on his palm, then reached around to slowly fist Changbin's erection. When he took his hand away, Changbin's length was shining with lube.

Jisung had fucked Chris on his knees, but now Jisung's hand gently pressed against Changbin's back, guiding him to all fours above Chris. Then his hand disappeared between the two of them, and Chris felt Changbin's slick head pressed up against his entrance. He clenched involuntarily. The lube was cold.

“There you go,” Jisung hummed. “It feels like it won't go in at first, but it will. Just be careful, go slow.”

Chris didn't want him to be careful. He wanted Changbin to thrust into him hard and rough-- fuck, he wanted to take _both_ of them. But that was for later. Another time. For now, he would take it sweet and slow. For them.

Changbin looked down at him, a blush heavy on his cheeks. “Hyung,” he mumbled, drawing his eyebrows together in a look of concentration as he started trying to push inside.

“You can press harder,” Chris said. “You won't hurt me.”

The other boy nodded, hair falling into his eyes. He pushed harder against Chris, and when he finally slipped inside he _gasped._

He was smaller than Jisung-- Jisung's cock was a little short but it was _thick_ , and Changbin was more petite-- but it still filled him, and the curve of Changbin's length was at the _perfect_ angle to drive right against his prostate. Chris lifted his hips to take Changbin in even further.

Changbin looked down at Chris with huge, wide eyes. His mouth was hanging slightly open, and every time he moved, a little puff of air escaped from between his lips. “F-fuck,” he stuttered, falling down to his elbows and resting his head on Chris’s chest. He was having trouble finding a good pace, and his hips just bucked erratically. It should have been annoying, but the unpredictable motion and the sounds coming from Changbin’s mouth actually set something off inside of Chris. It was pathetic, really, the way all Changbin had to do was whimper and Chris was ready to blow his load. With the last of his clarity, he glanced over at Jisung. The youngest was watching them, hand on his dick, and the two of them made eye contact and Chris _knew_ Jisung was thinking the same exact thing. Then he let his eyes squeeze shut and let his mind shut down.

This was what he was familiar with. Not thinking. Just _feeling._ Feeling the heat inside of him, Changbin's breath on his neck, the way Changbin's fingers dug hard into the giving flesh of Chris's shoulder. Friction where there should be none, the sensation foreign but fiery and intense.

On the next thrust Changbin pulled out a little too far and he slipped out, but his hips kept moving, cock sliding against Chan's slippery thigh. Changbin just made a pathetic sound, like he'd forgotten how to form words.

“Shhh, baby, it's okay,” Chan soothed. He reached between them and guided Changbin back to where he needed to be. “Are you close?”

“C-close,” Changbin repeated. His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat. Chan gently brushed it back with his hand. He pushed himself forward just a little, asking without words for Changbin to push back inside of him. “Then come for me. Come inside me.”

Jisung sucked in his breath next to them, fist closed and still over the head of his cock like he was trying not to come. Changbin looked over at him, too, and managed to get out, “Wh-what about… Ji…?”

Chris had never heard the nickname before. It made his heart thump and a little knot form inside his belly.

“Wanna watch,” Jisung panted. His hand started moving again, just slightly. “Binnie, fill him up. He needs it.”

“I need it,” Chris repeated, his voice low and broken. “Need _you,_ Changbin, _please.”_ His hands grasped the flesh of Changbin's ass, urging him inside. He wanted that fullness back, wanted to feel Changbin's skin against his own, feel the press of their bodies, feel him tremble--

Changbin didn't last long. His pace was even more uneven now, and he could barely hold himself up. But still he bucked desperately into Chris, and when Changbin went completely silent Chris knew he was there. The other boy's body tensed all over, and with one final thrust he finally cried out as he came. His cries got weaker with each spasm of his muscles, and when he was finished he collapsed completely onto Chris's chest.

It was all Chris could do not to rock back up against him. Chris was so _close_ and Changbin was still inside him, still hard, and he _wanted_ it but he knew Changbin was too sensitive right now, he shouldn't-- but-- but--

_“Fuck,”_ Chris hissed. Jisung had crawled over to them and now had his hand wrapped around Chris's length, pumping it, as he used his other arm to maneuver Changbin off of Chris's belly and onto the bed beside them. And then before Chris could process anything, Jisung's thickness was filling him up again.

Unlike Changbin's uncertain, almost panicked thrusts, Jisung moved against him confident and relentless. Just like before, Chris started seeing stars, his eyes rolling up and hands grasping uselessly at the sweat-dampened sheets. Jisung's fist around Chris's cock and the sound it made as Jisung fucked into him, already filled with Changbin's cum, sent him to a place where his mind stopped processing anything and his body reacted on its own. He almost didn't realize he'd reached his orgasm until he felt the first splatter of his seed on his own stomach, and then he was pulled back to reality.“ _Coming,”_ he panted weakly, more of as a warning to Jisung to let go of him than anything else. His whole body shook, and even when the cum stopped leaking from his tip he still felt tremors tear through him as Jisung kept moving.

“Good,” Jisung praised him, in between gasps for air. “So good-- for me-- _ahhh!”_

He pulled out and pumped himself once, twice, and then came all over Chris's already messy body. The thick fluid mixed with Chris's own, leaving him shiny with sweat and semen.

Jisung sat back on his heels, a satisfied grin on his face. “Wow,” he said simply. “Wow.”

He twisted around and flopped down on the bed, wiggling until he created enough space for his body to fit between his two lovers. They fit themselves together, arranging limbs and faces and still-leaking cocks. Chris wiped himself off with a towel from the floor and ended up curled against Jisung's back, while Changbin nestled against Jisung's front, wrapped in his arms. Chris felt a slight anxiety at being separated from the smallest boy-- Changbin needed care and attention, especially now-- but both his chest and mind relaxed when he heard Jisung whisper and Changbin let out a breathy giggle in response. Jisung's hand glided over Changbin's skin, softly and carefully, and Chris smiled into Jisung's back.

_They're good together,_ he thought. Something twisted in the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it away. Better not to go there. Better not to think about-- _that._

And then all of a sudden his euphoric post-orgasm haze was gone, and he was suddenly afraid. Afraid of what comes after.

He wanted to leave. But he remembered how hurt Changbin had been the last time he did that, and how hesitant Jisung was to initiate anything for awhile. He knew he had hurt them. He couldn't do it again, especially not now, not after their first time together. It would ruin everything. But--

“Hey,” Jisung said, rolling on to his back. “Chris, you're shaking.”

_Fuck._

“I--” He didn't know what to say.

“It's okay,” Changbin said quietly from Jisung's other side. He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look at the others, and his hooded gaze was soft. “You can leave, if you want. We won't be mad.”

“Wh-- no, I… I don't want…”

Jisung snaked his arm into the small space where Chris's neck arched off the bed, pillowing Chris's head on the soft, tan skin and pulling him closer. He didn't say anything, just let Changbin do the talking.

“You seem uncomfortable, sometimes,” Changbin went on. He was a little hesitant but Chris could _hear_ the concern in his voice. The-- the _love._ “After we do stuff like this.”

Chris's heart was racing. He felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to escape, wanted to bolt from the room-- but something stopped him.

Or, not something _._ A collection of things. The memory of Changbin and Jisung embracing him that night, when he'd turned up on their doorstep with nowhere else to go. Jisung's heart-shaped smile when Chris walked through the front door every day. The way Changbin wasn't afraid to be vulnerable when they were alone together.

And it felt like that day when he first met them in the studio. When he was teetering on the edge of pushing them away-- like always-- or taking a chance and letting them in to his world. He took a deep breath.

“I'm just… scared,” he admitted. “I don't… I don't have good experiences with… emotions, or whatever.” He sat up in bed and swung his legs over the edge, turning away from the others. “And, like, when I'm with you like this, I just feel… _something?_ But I don't know what I'm supposed to do with it.” He put his head in his hands, afraid of what he was going to say next but unable to stop the words from coming out. “And sometimes I can't believe that I'm here with both of you at all. Nothing in my life ever turns out right, and this is _so_ good and it's terrifying and part of me is just fucking waiting for it to all fall apart and that's why I just-- I can't deal with it.” _Don't cry don't cry don't cry._

He heard rustling and then Jisung and Changbin were wrapping him up in their arms, just like that first night.

“It can be scary,” Changbin whispered, lips close to Chris's ear. “But it's worth it. To be with both of you, it's worth it. That's how I feel.”

“And we won't push you,” Jisung added. “You don't have to pretend anything with us, Chris. We'll make it work. However we need to.”

So for the first time in his life, Chris didn't push the feelings away. He let himself taste them, just a little, and it was overwhelming. The feeling growing inside his chest felt exactly like he felt in real life right now: fragile, precarious, but-- supported. Like something that could… _grow._

He did leave them that night. And the next time, too. But on the third time, he stayed. He let Changbin curl up into his side and lay his head on Chris's chest. He let Jisung twine their legs together as he slowly fell asleep. And when Jisung first told the other two that he loved them, casually and out of the blue over his bowl of cereal-- Chris didn't run away.

He said it back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought, feedback is my favorite drug, ok thank you


End file.
